


Glittering Stars

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Angst, Fluff, General Dickery, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of attempted rape/noncon, Multi, Series, Slice of Life, Some Darker Moments, Space Pirates AU, alcohol consumption, no actual smut, suggestive moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A series based on the lives of some wily bastards that live among the stars.(added to when inspiration strikes)





	Glittering Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of a Space Pirates AU series that I've started. The parts won't be in any kind of chronological order, and won't be a set storyline unless there are part numbers after the name.
> 
> This first part was funded by Sesurescue, thank you so much ^^

The sound of leather boots on metal sounded through the long halls, those that heard it hiding away in fear of discovery. A family of slaves huddled further together in the cramped room they’d been thrown into, the magic dampening collars they wore sparking as they tried desperately to reach their magic as the steps grew closer. The sound grew louder, heading right for the door, before pausing just outside.

 

They held their breath as there was the sound of someone pressing keys on the lockpad, before a grunt of disapproval and the sound of a gun firing. The littlest couldn’t help the cry of fear that left them as the door slid open with a hiss, a towering shadow standing in the doorway, staring down at them with crimson eyes. They stared down at the family, seemingly taking them in, before stepping back, nodding to someone out of sight. A skeleton with a much more pleasant disposition stepped inside, a large, friendly grin on his face. The insignia patch on his left shoulder made the eldest gasp; it was a skeletal, draconic skull, maw gaping in a demonic smile.

 

“Hello! We’re here to help, so lets get these off, huh?” He held up some kind of metal tool, the eldest looking to his family in fear for them before looking back and nodding, a defiance in his eyes. The skeleton hummed to himself as he went about fiddling with their collar, and with a few beeps and a click later it popped off with only the barest spark of energy. Staring down at the collar now in the pirate’s hand, the eldest smiled, hope filling him as he lifted the next to have their collar removed as well.

 

The cheerful skeleton went along, removing each of their collars as he whistled a little diddy, putting each deactivated collar in a pouch hooked to his belt. Once he was finished he stood, stepping back and clapping his hands once as he grinned. “What say we get you off this ship then?”

 

Turning and leaving without waiting for a response, the eldest stared after him for a moment before hurrying their family along, following behind. A slightly smaller ship had been docked to the slave vessel, their footsteps echoing as they all filed into the pirate’s ship. There was yet another skeleton there to greet them, a cigar dangling from his teeth, a gold fang glinting in the harsh overhead lights.

 

“we got rooms for ya. to stay until we get to port.” Nodding for them to follow him, he turned, leading them further into the ship.

 

~.~

 

Papyrus moved along the hallways with a pep in his step, arms swinging idly at his sides. This was one of the nicer slave ships they’d stopped, the halls and rooms actually clean and not swimming in filth like a lot of them were. Of course he was just as happy that their reputation had preceded them enough that the captain of the ship had stopped and allowed them to board without a fight.

 

He was on his way to the main deck of the ship to meet the captain, his own captain and the first mate having gone before to make certain they weren’t going to try anything tricky. He whistled to himself as he walked, passing gleaming metal doors and the flashing buttons that opened them. This ship really was a fine one...it was too bad it was being used for such disgusting means.

 

Coming upon the door to the main deck, he pressed the pad next to it, the steel slab sliding open with a click. Stepping quickly inside, he clasped his hands behind his back, large grin still on his face as he nodded in deference to his captain, who stood with his arms crossed, red eyelights gleaming. The first mate stood beside him, posed much the same as Papyrus, arms behind his back and an easy expression on his face.

 

The captain and first mate of the ship they had boarded stood across from them, fear in their eyes even as they stood at attention, attempting to appear fearless and even a little defiant. Internally shaking his head, Papyrus stepped lightly up the stairs to the dais they stood on, giving both his captain and the bastard that ran this ship a bright smile.

 

“We have just finished our...talk, Master Papyrus. They have claimed no wrongdoing at accusations of slave trade involvement, and or holding said slaves upon their ship.” The First Mate, Rus, gave the two slave traders a side eye as he continued. “The captain...says that anyone found aboard his ship without right to be here was stowaways...sir.”

 

Papyrus turned his grin on the two of the ship, their unnerved glares betraying their guilt. His smile unwavering, he spoke. “The monsters I found aboard your ship, good sirs, were all wearing a variation of inhibition collar. Very expensive, very common in a certain cell of slavers.” Giving Edge a side glance, he continued. “In fact, each of them were terrified, holed up in a small room with no personal possessions, nothing to call their own but the scraps of cloth on their backs.”

 

He took a step forward, in the direction of the ship’s captain and first mate, and reveled in the way they all but flinched back. Turning and looking his captain in the eye, his grin tightened. “In my opinion, these men are liars and deserve a punishment for their deceit. I ask permission to administer it myself.”

 

There was a hint of satisfaction and amusement in Edge’s expression as he looked the now very afraid members of the ship, his own grin sharpening. “Permission granted, quartermaster.” Turning and making his way down the steps, Papyrus watched as his captain left, Rus right on his heels, though the first mate paused just long enough to throw back a wink just as the door slid shut.

 

Turning and letting his hands fall to his sides, he let his eyelights flash as rage grew within him. “Now, I do not believe you will simply stop slaving once we depart, no matter what I say.” He didn’t need them to speak to know that this was true. As soon as they left, these slavers would go right back to their dastardly ways and innocent lives would be lost. Summoning a blaster, he let the magic work through his bones, his sockets closing as his smile gentled.

 

“I believe everyone deserves a second chance. But you, my friends…” Opening his eyes, only one shone, a bright orange that burned as a flame. “You’ve already used up your chances.”


End file.
